


When day goes bad

by OsamuSa



Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Comfort, Crying, Cuddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Platonic Relationships, Talking, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: Vernon is tired. The day has not been easy for him. What happens when he finally breaks.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915885
Kudos: 43





	When day goes bad

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for too long and finally found the time to edit it.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Enjoy! ❤❤

It wasn't supposed to be a bad day. He woke up fine and he didn't feel stressed to get out of bed or to take a bath. More so ever it was kind of a good day and this made Vernon happy because bad days meant pain, a lot of it, and they had their promotions coming up and he didn't want to be in pain during this time.

But he spoke too soon because the day started going haywire when he accidentally spilled hot coffee on Dino resulting in a series of scolding from his hyungs. Later, during practice, he forgot his lines which earned him another round of scoldings from Jihoon and everyone knows that when Woozi scolds then it's their bad day and then messed up in the dance practice which left both Jihoon and Hoshi getting irritated and letting out a few curses.

He slowly spiraled into exhaustion as he sat beside Seungkwan who was showing some clip on his phone to DK. Since the younger was very close to Vernon, he could notice the stress and fatigue. His shoulder was bent and his eyes had gone red. There was little to no energy that came from the other.

Seungkwan somehow got DK to leave and then gave all his attention to the younger.

"Noni, what's wrong aegi?" He eased Vernon's head on his lap and massaged his head. But Vernon was always slow to open up but the members knew how to wait.

"Bad day?" He questioned but younger only whined and shook his head.

"I don't know." He finally mumbled as tears leaked out of his eyes and he was consumed with silent sobs.

Seungkwan panicked at seeing the sudden change in his best friend's condition and frantically looked up to see if any Hyung was there because they knew how to deal with his panic attacks without getting themselves panicked.

But no one was there in the practice room and the younger was barely able to breathe. Seungkwan coaxed the younger but there was no change, "Solli, please breathe. Breathe with me okay?" He pulled the younger into the sitting position and held his shoulders but Vernon was in too deep.

Then he saw Hoshi and Woozi walking in, they looked towards them and suddenly rushed when they realized what was happening.

They pushed Seungkwan out of the way as Hoshi bought Vernon on his lap and Woozi sat in front telling the younger instructions.

He pulled Vernon's palm in his and placed it on his heart.

"Feel that baby, you just need to follow that okay?"

"The usual baby, in for four, hold for four, and out for four. Come on Aegi, follow with me okay."

Finally, after a while, he started breathing again and sagged against Hoshi. The older two still holding him.

"What went wrong Noni?" Hoshi whispered stroking his hair, "Is it because of hyungs?"

The younger let out a small noise of rejection, shaking his head a bit.

Seungkwan moved forward when Vernon looked at him and a few tears dropped from his eyes.

The younger buried his head in Seungkwan's shoulder while the other wrapped his arms tightly around him, "I got you Sollie, your safe." He murmured over and over again.

The other two had sat beside the pair as they reflected on their actions towards the younger all day. Their faces twisted in shame for not catching on to Vernon's emotions.

When they didn't hear any voice from the younger they decided to start speaking.

"Vernoni, aegi, hyungs are really sorry for shouting at you today," Woozi mumbled softly, letting his palm caress his back, "Sol please look at us."

They held their breath feeling defeated and angry at themselves.

Vernon slowly shifted back and looked at them. His eyes were red and puffy, cheeks lined with tear tracks, and his hair matted onto his forehead with sweat.

"I don't know what's wrong Hyung," his voice cracked because he hadn't spoken in long.

"Yeah?" Hoshi questioned softly.

"It was a good day when I woke up but then everything started going south," He glanced at Woozi who gave a nod encouraging him to continue, "I messed up today, and I feel very tired. I feel so heavy Hyung like, like something inside is weighing me down." He sniffed back his sobs, his fist rubbing his eyes, rather harshly.

"Oh Sollie, Aegi," Seungkwan murmured softly holding his wrist and bringing it down.

"Sorry Sol, we should have noticed. We don't have any excuse for our behavior, " Hoshi said softly, running his fingers through Vernon's hair.

"I don't blame you Hyung, You wouldn't have known," he gave a small smile to both of them and opened his arms wide, Woozi and Hoshi snuggled under each arm, "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

The three hummed in response. They were seated together, Vernon tucked between them and slowly in each other's arms, they dozed off.

**~~~**

When the rest of the members walked into the practice room for their scheduled practice, they found the bundle of four in the corner. They woke the members even though their heart didn't want to disturb the peaceful slumber they had drifted off in.

Jeonghan noticed the puffy eyes of the youngest but the slight shake of Seungkwan's head and the words 'later' mouthed by the other was enough for him to not ask questions.

And thankfully the rest of the night went by well for them, having sorted out their problems.

Later that night the group sat together and discussed their mental wellbeing and feelings so that what happened with Vernon wouldn't happen again after all communication is the key is every healthy relationship.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, there might be many misunderstandings in life. The best thing to do is talk about it and clear it out.  
> Peace out.  
> Have a good day/night!  
> Byee!!


End file.
